Wrath of the Dragon
by destinyislander20
Summary: This is my first story. Constructive criticism welcomed. Follow Hinata and Naruto on a journey to help Kyu Tanaji restrain himself from a wretched curse. A demon trapped within him; if released the entire world would be destroyed. Review & Enjoy! n n
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

In cave in hidden deep within a distant mountain we find the Taka, a group of rogue shinobi, sitting around a fire. As they as sat, Madara was briefing them on their next mission.

"The next task won't be an easy one for you guys. Particularly for you Sasuke," instructed Madara.

The raven-haired shinobi took offense his statement. Standing up he declares,

"What do you mean by that? I've went toe to toe with a tailed-beast. There's isn't anything or anyone I can't handle!"

Suigetsu then shrugs off his boasting,

"If I remember correctly you got your butt handed to ya though," he says in a condescending tone.

Sasuke then glares at him, Sharingan activated.

"Ooh, it's the scary eyes."

Just as Sasuke was about to shut Suigetsu's mouth, Karin steps in between the two of them. In a gentle tone she says,

"Sasuke, deal with him later. We need to finish the briefing."

Regaining his composure, Sasuke returns to his seat. Feeling victorious Suigetsu lets out a chuckle. This was met with a fist to the face from the red-haired hot-head.

"And you keep your mouth, Suigetsu!"

"Yes, ma'am," said the silver-hair ninja.

"If I can continue," glared Madara. "The shinobi that you'll have to capture is in possession of a legendary power."

"What power?" asked Jugo.

Madara then stood to his feet.

"Tell me. Have heard of the Village Hidden Amongst the Dragons?"

"The what?" inquired Sasuke.

"Legend tells of an ancient village that housed a very powerful beast." explained Madara as he turns his back.

"A beast? You mean like a tailed-beast?"

"No! It was a winged-beast."

"A winged-beast?" the group exclaimed.

Having their full attention, Madara continues with his story,

"Long ago, before the tailed-beasts were formed, there lived five winged-beasts. A two-winged (Manticore), a four-winged (Pegasus), a six-winged (Chimera), an eight-winged (Gryphon), and a ten-winged (Dragon) beast. Unlike the tailed-beast, each one of these beast power had a specific power that was unique them and them alone. Normally gentle in nature, the winged-beast lived together in harmony. One day, without any warning, the ten-winged beast began to attack villages. One by one, he reduced entire villages to rubble. The other beast tried to stop him, but they were ultimately destroyed. It was then he came upon the Village Hidden Amongst the Dragons. The Dragakage fought with him and was able to seal him with himself. Using an advance sealing jutsu he able to lock away the consciousness of the dragon. Peace then returned to the land. However the jutsu was only temporary and couldn't be perform on the same host twice. So, once every twenty-five years the current Dragakage would select a new host for the beast and perform the sealing jutsu. This process kept the world safe and at peace. But the peace could last forever. One day, a band of rogue ninja raided the village trying to steal the next host. However their attempt failed and ultimately caused the destruction on the village. It was said that there were no survivors, and the village ceased to exist."

"So what does this have to do with us?" inquired Suigetsu.

"My resources tell me that there was a sole survivor from that night. And he holds the ten-winged beast within him. You're going to find him and bring him to me."

"Why? You have all but two of the tailed beast? Why waste your time with this winged beast?" asked Karin, adjusting her glasses.

"It's said that its power rivaled that of the ten-tailed beast."

The revelation leaves the group speechless. Madara continues,

"However, the young boy that currently houses the beast isn't very strong."

"So, why don't go capture him yourself?" asked Sasuke.

Madara turns to give him a piercing glare. After a few seconds, he lets out a small chuckle,

"I have my reasons. Don't tell me you're scared, Sasuke?"

Sasuke the rises to his feet, ready to draw his blade.

"I'm not scared of anyone!"

"Good, now go and bring him here!"

"And how are we suppose to find him?" asked Suigetsu.

Madara hands Karin a piece of cloth. Confused Karin takes the cloth.

"What am I suppose to do with?" she asked, with her head tilted.

"Analyze the chakra from the cloth, and you'll have the chakra of you target."

With that she closes her eyes to analyze the cloth. Within moments, she can see a dark violet aura emitting from the cloth.

"Okay, I got it!" she exclaimed.

"Good. His name is Kyu Tanaji and you'll find your target in the forest to the north of here. Now, move out!"

Just as they were ready to head out, Madara grabs Sasuke's arm.

"Just a little warning, Sasuke."

"What?"

"Your Sharingan won't be of any use against this opponent."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll see…"

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Sasuke and his team head out.


	2. Chapter 2

_*****DON'T OWN ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS, JUST USED FOR FUN. (SOME CHARACTERS ARE FAN-MADE AND BELONG TO ME)*****_

_**-This is the official first chapter-**_

* * *

Deep within a lust forest, there is a young shinobi travel high within the trees. As the noon sun's rays peeking through the trees, he moves from branch to branch. With his cloak fluttering in the wind, the young man continues his trek. As he was travelling his stomach begins to growl.

"Heh, guess it's time for a snack," said the shinobi.

He then jumps down to the ground, landing in an eloquent fashion. Reaching into his pack, he rustles around in 'til he pulls out a small snack. Finding a secluded spot near a waterfall, the spiky haired shinobi sits under a nearby tree. Remove his hood and the mask from over his mouth, he begin eating his snack. As he gazes at the majestic beauty of the waterfall, he is struck with awe.

"Beautiful!" he said as he was eating.

Seemingly unknown to him, the infamous Taka group appears. Concealed with the trees, the group begins to formulate a strategy.

"That must be him," said Sasuke.

"Are you sure? That kid looks kinda weak to me," said Suigetsu, in a condescending tone.

"Hmm, Karin…"

"On it!" she said.

She closes her eyes to sense the charka of the young shinobi. Upon her analysis, sees his chakra is a dark violet color.

"Confirmed, that's definitely him! No doubt about it!" she said, as she opens her eyes.

"Good, let's carry out our mission! Karin…Jugo, both of spread out and cut off his escape route." said Sasuke.

"Got it," they say in unison.

"Suigetsu, you stay here and watch my back!"

"Sure thing, Sasuke!" he says, with a cocky smirk.

"Alright, guys move out!"

With that the group moves in to the positions and awaited Sasuke orders. Sasuke then jumps down to confront the young shinobi. As he was walking toward the shinobi, Sasuke accidently stepped on twig. The sound caused the young man to turn around quickly. Sasuke then notices that the spiky-haired shinobi left arm was wrapped in bandage, and his headband tied on the top of his forearm. As Sasuke was looking upon the young man he could see a cautious look on his face.

"Who are you?" asked the young man.

"Are you Kyu Tanaji?" asked Sasuke, with an emotionless stare.

"Who wants to know?"

"Hmph, my name is Sasuke."

"Okay, Sasuke. So, what do ya want with me?"

"You're coming with me."

"Oh, really?" he replied, shrugging off Sasuke's demand.

"Yes…" said Sasuke, his expression still emotionless.

"And why would I do that?"

"I'm ordered to do so. So you won't mind please do not resist."

"Well, as tempting as that sounds, I think I'll pass…"

Sasuke then drew his blade from its sheathe. As he points it at Kyu, he glares at him with piercing black eyes.

"I'm not taking 'no' as answer!"

Seeing that he wasn't going to back down, Kyu prepares to fight. Removing cloak, the young shinobi was ready to fight. As he was looking at Kyu's attire, Sasuke wasn't impressed. His beige color shirt was a little tattered but still looked new, his black pants had two rips in them (around the left knee and one just above his outer thigh). But his flak jacket, grayish in color, looked relatively new. Reaching into his flak jacket, the young shinobi pulls out a kunai.

"I don't know who sent you, Sasuke. But I'm afraid I won't be taken in so easily," taking a defensive position.

"There's no way you're going to escape!"

"Really? And how are you gonna stop me?" Kyu said, with his arms folded.

"With their help!"

With that, the other members of the Taka descend from the trees to surround him. Seeing that he's surrounded, Kyu lets out a little chuckle. A look of confusion appears on Sasuke's as he sees his response to the situation.

"Is something funny?" inquired Sasuke.

"Yeah, four against one hardly seems fair," answered Kyu.

"Well, those are the breaks, kid" said Suigetsu, with his blade resting on his shoulder.

"If come quietly we won't have to hurt you," said Jugo, cracking his knuckles.

"No, you misunderstand me."

"Huh, misunderstanding what?" asked Karin, adjusting her glasses.

"It's the fact that there are only four of you. I was excepting more of you. This is really disappointing."

Annoyed by Kyu's arrogance toward them, Suigetsu charges him. With a horizontal swipe, he aims for Kyu's head. He swung with such speed, that one could see the very air being split in twain.

"Heh, got ya kid!" said Suigetsu, with a toothy grin.

Before the blade could connect, Kyu stopped it from his peripheral vision with his thumb and index finger. Seeing him stop his blade with only two fingers left Suigetsu in a state of shock.

"What the…?" he said in disbelief.

With a feat of strength, Kyu then pushes back Suigetsu causing him to crash into a nearby tree. As he rose to his feet, he could see the cocky smirk on Kyu's face.

"Why you little…" Suigetsu said a little annoyed.

"Hmph, is that best you can do?" said Kyu in a condescending smirk.

Being annoyed by his attitude, Suigetsu charges at him again. Seeing this, Kyu reaches into his pouch and throws smoke bombs towards the ground. With the area full of smoke, the others rely on Karin to locate Kyu.

"He went that way!" she said, pointing west.

"After him!" ordered Sasuke.

They then follow in close pursuit. High in the trees, they catch up to the rogue ninja. Karin then wraps a paper bomb on the hilt of a kunai. She then calculates where he will step next, throws the kunai. Like clockwork, as Kyu step on the branch the paper bomb exploded causing him to fall toward the ground. As he landed, Kyu found himself surrounded again.

"Hmm, you guys don't give up do ya?" Kyu said, scratching his head.

"All right, guys. Attack!" said Sasuke.

"Right!" said the others.

This time Jugo and Suigetsu attacks Kyu together. As the two, consecutively attack him Kyu dodges their attacks with ease. With each dodge, the two became more annoyed. After a few seconds, Kyu jumps to a nearby tree branch. As they look upon him, he expresses a look of boredom.

"Come on, fellas. Is that really all you got?" he said, in a condescending tone.

Then without warning, he is suddenly pinned to the tree by twine.

"What the…?" said Kyu.

Just then, Jugo appears in front of him.

"Good work, Karin," said Jugo.

Kyu looks out the corner of his eye to Karin was the one that trapped him.

"Why that little…" said Kyu under his breath.

Turning his attention back to Jugo, he sees that he's transformed. Kyu was in awe as look upon his opponent.

'What in the world is he?' thought Kyu.

Not wasting anytime, Jugo delivered a crushing blast punch. Unable to escape, Kyu felt the full force of the attack. Impact caused a deep spherical indentation to appear behind Kyu. As a result, blood began to gush out of Kyu's mouth. As Jugo stepped back, his fellow teammates joined him on nearby branches. With him bound and coughing up blood, the group felt there mission was done.

"Hmm, looks like we can wrap this one up," said Suigetsu, planting his sword.

"Target captured!" said Karin.

"Shall we head out, Sasuke?" asked Jugo, while reverting back to normal.

"Yeah, this fight is pretty much over."

As Sasuke walks over to Kyu's battered body, Kyu struggles to maintain consciousness.

"You should've listened, kid."

He then grabs a handful of green hair and lifts Kyu's head. As Sasuke looks at his face, he sees the blood trickling from his mouth.

"It's time to go, kid."

After hearing that, a smirk appears on Kyu's face. Seeing him smile confused the group.

"Something funny, kid?" asked Sasuke.

"It's just that it's been awhile since I had this much fun."

"Fun?" said Karin.

"Yeah, I've fought many ninjas in my day, but you guys are pretty good. With a little practice you might pose a challenge some day."

Sasuke then slams his head on the tree.

"Lose the arrogant attitude. You make seem like your getting out of this."

"Who says I'm not," he says, with a blood-stained smile.

"You arrogant…" said Sasuke.

With that, Kyu disappears in a puff of smoke. They soon realize that they've been tricked.

"What?" said Suigetsu.

"A shadow-clone?" said a stunned Jugo.

"Karin!" said Sasuke.

"I'm on it…" she said.

At that moment, she uses her sensory skills to track down Kyu. Elsewhere, the spry shinobi was making his getaway. As the way moving from tree to tree, he senses that his shadow clone was just destroyed.

'Hmm, so they manage to beat my shadow clone, eh? I guess those kids were a lot better than I thought.'

Feeling that he'd put enough distance between him and his pursuers, he stopped to take a breather. After resting for a few moments, he was greeted by an approaching fireball from below. When he jumps to evade the attack, Jugo is there to knock him toward the ground. Using his speed he dodges the attack and lands on the ground. He then looks to that they've surrounded him again. Seeing this, he lets out a deep sigh.

"You guys sure are persistent, aren't ya?" Kyu said, folding his arm.

"That was very impressive, Kyu. Using a shadow clone to throw us off like that," said Sasuke.

"Yeah, I was hoping that would've been enough to stall you while I escaped."

"I see…"

"But to tell ya the truth, I didn't expect you guys beat one of clones so fast. I'm really impressed," Kyu said, with his arms folded.

"That's all well and good…" Sasuke said, as he closed his eyes.

At that time, Sasuke activated his Sharingan. He then opens his eyes and glares at Kyu.

"But playtime is over!"

When Kyu looked into Sasuke's eyes, his playful demeanor changed. As he unfolded his arms, he then glares at Sasuke with icy blue eyes.

"Sasuke, was it?"

"Yes…"

"Is your last name Uchiha?"

"What of it…"

At that moment, a demonic chakra begins to secrete from bandaged arm. Within moments, his arm was completely engulfed in a dark violet aura. The others did not know what to make of it.

"What is this kid?" asked Suigetsu.

"I have one more question to ask Uchiha…"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Where is Madara?"

"Why do you want to…?"

Before Sasuke could finish his statement, Kyu grabs him by the throat and pins him to a nearby tree. This happened so fast, no one even saw him move. Sasuke tries to uses his Mangekyou Sharingan, to try and escape. But before it was fully activated, Kyu used his aura to engulf his arms and eyes. This prevented him from being able to use and his ninjutsu abilities. As Kyu begins to crush Sasuke's neck, the others rush over to try and stop him.

"Let him go, kid!" said Suigetsu, as he drew his blade.

"Release Sasuke…NOW!" shouted Karin, with kunai in hand.

"Release him!" Jugo said, while transforming to the second state.

"Do not interfere!" Kyu said, in an echo-like demonic voice.

Before they could reach him, the demonic aura from Kyu's arm forms three aura clones to intercept them.

"What the…?" the three exclaimed.

The three clones then pin the three of them to three separate trees. As they were pinned down, they each try to break free.

"Let me go, you brat!" screamed Suigetsu.

As he tried to swing his blade, Kyu's clone blocks his blade with foot and pins it to a tree.

"You will not let you interfere…" said the clone.

"Why you…"

Meanwhile, Karin was still trying to get free.

"Let…me…GO!"

While struggling to get free, Karin looks into the eyes of the clone. As she does this, she falls under a genjutsu. While under his jutsu, the world became completely shrouded in a dark veil.

"What the…? What's going on?"

As she looks around, she notices phantom-like hands reaching for her.

"What are those?" Karin said, a little afraid.

As they reach her, the hands begin to wrap around her body. While wrapping around her arms, legs, body and head she feels and eerie chill throughout her body.

"Help me…someone…anyone!"

With that, the hands begin to phase into her body. As they phased into her body, she could feel her chakra fading. With each passing moment, she began to feel weaker.

"I feel so cold…"

Within moments, her eyes began to close slowly.

"Sa…suke…" she said, before falling into an unconscious state.

Outside of the jutsu, Karin is left in a vegetative state. Seeing her in trouble, Jugo desperately tries to escape.

'I have help Karin. She can't last much longer,' thought Jugo.

At that moment, Jugo begins to push back the shadow clone. But, in a great show of strength, the clone drives Jugo back into the base of the tree. As this was happening, Jugo was at a loss for words.

'This isn't possible! There's no way can this kid be stronger than me?' thought a befuddled Jugo.

Back at Sasuke, Kyu's grip on his throat becomes increasing tighter. Before long, blood begins to trickle down his cheek.

"I'll only ask you one more time…**WHERE IS MADARA**?" demanded Kyu, his blue eyes now an amber color.

Unable to respond, Sasuke tries to think of a way to escape.

'All I need is an opening…' thought Sasuke.

After hearing his demands again, Suigetsu comes up with an idea. He then calls out to Kyu.

"Hey, kid! I'll tell you where he is!"

While still holding Sasuke, Kyu then turns his attention to Suigetsu. With his attention diverted, the aura dissipated from his eyes and arms.

"Tell me! Where is h…"

Before he could finish, Sasuke use his Chidori to impale Kyu's chest. At that moment, Kyu releases his grip on Sasuke. At the same time, the clones then disappear. As he was retracting his hand from Kyu's body, Kyu falls to the ground. Within moments, the demonic aura dissipates. As looks at his blood-soaked hand, a smile appears on his face.

"That was too close. Nice work, Suigetsu."

"Heh, it was nothing," he said with a cocky grin.

Sasuke then looks to see Karin's still trapped in Kyu's genjutsu.

"Hang on, Karin," Sasuke said, running to her.

Once he reached her, he uses his Sharingan to break the jutsu. Once freed from the jutsu, Karin struggles to regain her composure.

"Karin…Karin…are you okay?"

"What…took you…so long…" she said, struggling to maintain consciousness.

As Suigetsu looks at this, he can't help but laugh.

"Hmm, Karin is probably enjoying the attention she's getting from Sasuke."

Suigetsu then turns his attention to Kyu.

"And now…"

He then walks over to Kyu. While he is seething in pain, Kyu tries to stand up. Before he could get to his feet, Suigetsu delivers a slash Kyu's back. The impact caused Kyu to fall to the ground. With his blood streaming from his wounds, Kyu again tries to get to his feet. While still on his knees, Suigetsu stomps him back to the ground. Still in tremendous pain, Kyu glares back at him.

"Not so tough now. Are ya kid?" mocked Suigetsu.

"Why you…" he said, glaring with his icy blue eyes.

Back at Karin, Sasuke and Jugo tend to her. While pinning down Kyu, Suigetsu turns to Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke! Are we heading out?"

"Yeah," said Sasuke, as Jugo was picking up Karin.

"Gotcha, looks like it's time to go, kid," said Suigetsu, turning his attention back to Kyu.

It was then he noticed that a cocky smirk appeared on Kyu's face.

"Is there something amusing, kid?"

"Not really..."

As he was saying this, he began to slowly rise up. Even with Suigetsu pushing his foot down on his back, Kyu still manages to get to his knees. While on his knees, Kyu began to rapidly form a sequence of hand sign. Suigetsu tries to stop him by delivering another slash.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull, kid. But I'm not gonna let you finish it!"

But before it could connect, Kyu slams his hands on the ground.

"…summoning jutsu!"

At that moment, a giant phoenix appears beneath them. With Suigetsu stunned momentarily, Kyu delivers an electric kick to his stomach. The impact sent him flying off the bird and crashing into the ground. With him off the bird's back, the phoenix takes to the skies. Knowing the prey is escaping, Sasuke chases after it, leaving the others behind. As they were fleeing the phoenix sense that Kyu was injured.

"Kyu what happened to you?" she asked.

"I ran into a little trouble, is all. Nothing to worry about, Phiona," said Kyu.

"It looks like it was more than 'a little trouble.' I'll get you to safety, so just rest awhile."

"Okay…"

As he was laying on her, she surrounds Kyu's body in flame. As he was engulfed in the flames, his body began to slowly heal.

"Whoever attacked him must be strong. I've never seen him in this state…," thought Phiona.

While lost in thought, she sees an airborne fireball headed toward her. At the last second, she manages to avoid impact.

"What on earth was that?"

When she looks to the ground, she sees Sasuke hot on her trail. As he is moving from tree to tree he's keeping pace with Phiona.

"Who's that?" she wondered.

He then begins to form hand signs rapidly.

"You're not getting away!"

At that moment, Sasuke launched five consecutive Fireballs at her. Being careful not to move too much, she manages to dodge them. While she's evading the attacks, Kyu notices something's off.

'What going on? With her evading like this, there's no way he should be missing her…' thought Kyu.

Feeling that he was up to something, Kyu rises to his feet. Noticing this, Phiona began to worry.

"Kyu, what are you doing? You need to rest! You're wounds are nowhere near healed yet."

"Don't worry, Phiona. I'm just gonna take of this punk once and for all."

"Please don't do anything reckless."

"When do I do anything reckless?" he said, with a cheesy grin.

Upon reaching the base of her tail, he looks down at their pursuer. Seeing this, Sasuke takes precaution.

"You're really persistent, kid! I'll give ya that," said Kyu, brace one of his ribs.

He then begins rapidly form hand signs. As a counter –measure, Sasuke does the same. After a few signals, Kyu then clasps his hands together.

"Sorry, kid. But you need learn when to give up!"

With that, he begins to inhale deeply.

"Take this…. _**Fire-Style Phoenix Breath Jutsu**_!"

At that moment his releases a fire blast in the shape of a giant phoenix. As it a flying toward him, Sasuke launches a counter attack.

"_**Fire-Style**_…_**Dragon Flame Jutsu**_!"

As the two attacks were heading for each other, Kyu prepares to brace for the shockwave. But to his surprise, Sasuke's attack grazes by Kyu's attack and his headed right for them.

"Heads up, Phiona!"

As she looked back she knew that the attack was moving too fast to evade in time.

"Oh, no!" thought Phiona.

Meanwhile, Sasuke tries to dodge Kyu's approaching attack. Before it could reach him, Sasuke moves from the area of impact. However, as he was moving away, the wings of the attack block his means of escape.

"What the…?"

With no way to escape, Sasuke braces for impact. As the attack landed, it caused a massive explosion. Back at Kyu, the flame jutsu was about reach them. As he was preparing brace himself, the attack completely missed them and heads into a nearby cloud. Confused by this, Kyu turns his attention to Sasuke. Upon looking at Sasuke, he sees that he has shrouded himself in a chakra in the form of a skeleton. While barely standing, Sasuke looks at his prey.

"I got admit it, Uchiha. You're tougher than you look," said Kyu.

"If it wasn't for my Suiano'o I'd probably be dead by now."

"Hmph…"

"However, this fight is over for you…"

"Really? 'Cause by the looks of it, you're the one that's done."

Hearing that, made Sasuke laugh.

"I don't get what's so funny, Sasuke?"

"It's simple just take a look!" Sasuke said, pointing to the sky.

As Kyu turns around he sees a massive dark cloud hovering above him. Not knowing what it was, Kyu questions Sasuke.

"What's that suppose to…?"

At that moment, Kyu could hear the thunderous rumbling coming from the cloud. He then turns his attention back to Sasuke.

"Now, disappear! _**Thunder Clap**_!"

As if heaven's themselves opened up, a tremendous bolt of lightning expelled from the cloud. As it impacted, it completely overwhelmed Kyu. Completely unconscious, Kyu and Phiona began to rapidly descend from the sky. Using his Suiano'o, he reaches to catch him before he fell into the waterfall. Before it reached him, as a last desperate act, Phiona deflected the hand away from Kyu before disappearing. Kyu is then sent careening into the base of the waterfall. Not want to lose him, Sasuke jumps down to base of the falls. Then, using the Suiano'o, he begins to search the water for Kyu's body. After a few seconds, he soon realizes that his body has drifted downstream. Feeling that his last attack used too much chakra, Sasuke heads back to the other to regroup.

A little bit further downstream, Naruto's group (Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi) were just heading back from their mission. Walking along the riverbank, Naruto let out a boastful laugh.

"Ha, that was an easy mission. Those losers didn't know what hit'em!" said the blonde-haired.

"True, but if hadn't tried to handle them yourself the mission would've been over with a lot less damage to that village.

Naruto then remembers all the collateral damage that was caused by the fight.

"Right…"

"And thanks to you our pay for this mission all went to repair that village."

"But, it wasn't my fault. They dared to mock Hidden Leaf Village," said clenching his fist.

Sakura then punches him in the back of the head. While crouching down in pain he holds his head.

"What was that for?"

Grabbing by his collar she begins to explain in Sakura-like fashion,

"Because, of you we didn't get paid! And on top of that you made a mess the Lady Tsunade is gonna have to fix, you idiot."

"Now…Now Sakura, let's just calm down," said Kakashi.

But seeing her shake Naruto like a ragdoll, he could tell she wasn't listening to his. It was then he noticed Hinata walking up ahead.

"Hinata, how's it going?"

Hearing her name being called, she turns around. Seeing who it was a give them a bright smile.

"Kakashi-sensei…Sakura…Naruto, how are you doing?"

"We're doing fine, Hinata," Sakura said, with Naruto's collar in her clutches.

"How did your mission go?"

That question just relit the fire of Sakura's rage, and continues to shake Naruto mercilessly. As she witness this a worried Hinata asks,

"Did something happen?"

"Yes, unfortunately. While we did stop the rogue ninjas that were terrorizing the village, Naruto went overboard and destroy half the village in the process. As a result, we didn't get paid," Kakashi explained.

"Oh, I see…"

"Needless to say, Sakura's a little upset."

"Yeah…"

As this was going on, a few feet ahead of them, Kyu emerged from the river. Barely able the drag himself out of the river, he tries to get to his feet.

'This is bad! I don't how long I'm gonna last like this…' he thought, struggling to maintain consciousness.

"You know I can heal your wounds, boy…" spoke an echo-like voice.

As it wrung in his ears, it's sent a deep shiver don't his spine.

"How are you talking to me? I know the seal hasn't been broken!"

"True, boy. But the jutsu that seal my consciousness has been weakened."

"What are you…?"

He then looks to see that his bandages on his arm are tattered and ripped.

"It only a matter of time before I'm free once more," laughed the voice.

"I'd rather die!"

He then performs a series of hand signs. After which he claps his hands together, and then places his right palm in the bandages.

"Seal Restoration Jutsu!"

Within seconds, the bandages are restored to them their original state.

"You're only delaying the inevitable, boy!"

"That may be true, but at least with this I'll take you with me!"

"You little brat…"said the voice, as it fades away.

Dragging himself to the base of a nearby tree, he pulls himself to where his is in a sitting position. Looking at the noon sky, Kyu finds himself at peace. As the wind gentle caresses his face, he's ready to face his faith.

'I never would've thought my death would be so peaceful…' he thought, as he was losing consciousness.

Back at that the group, Sakura is throttling Naruto. After a few seconds, Hinata noticed the injured Kyu.

"Kakashi- sensei….over there!" she said, pointing his Kyu's direction.

As the group sees him, they quickly rush over to him. Upon examining him, they could tell that was in a gruesome battle. Sakura then begins to heal the young shinobi.

"What do ya think happened to him?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know…." said Sakura.

Sakura notice the symbol on the ninja headband. It was something that she'd never seen before.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you know what that symbol is on his headband?"

He then looks at as well. He too was at a loss, for he had never seen it either.

"Hmm, I don't know what village this from…" he said, a little perplexed.

Feeling his wounds begin heal, Kyu's eyes began to slowly open.

"Wh-What…" Kyu said.

"Don't move. You suffered a lot of severe injuries. Please remain still!" Sakura requested.

"Stay away from me!" Kyu shouted.

His caused Sakura to jump back.

"I'm only trying to help you, kid. If you don't let me heal you you'll die!" explained Sakura.

"I don't believe you, pinkie…."

"Pinkie!" Sakura said a little annoyed at his statement.

"You'll just heal me enough to be useable for Madara Uchiha!" Kyu shouted, as he used the tree to get to his feet.

This statement shocks the group. Breathing heavily, Kyu grabs a kunai from his pouch and takes a defensive stance.

"What did you say?" asked Naruto.

"You heard me, boy! You're not taking me without a fight!"

"I think you have us confused with someone else," said Kakashi.

Barely able to keep his balance, Kyu didn't let down his guard.

"Please, we're only trying to help you," protested Hinata.

"Oh, yeah. Well I didn't…." he said, as he turned in Hinata's direction.

As he looked at her, his heart felt like it stopped. Feeling a joy overcame his body. It was as if a ghost from the past had arrived to greet him. As he was looking at her, tears began to roll down his cheek.

"Lady Chizua…"

"Who?" Hinata said confused.

At that moment, the events from the day had taken its toll and Kyu collapsed. As he fell to the ground, Sakura and Hinata rushed over to him. Turning him on his back, Sakura continues to heal him. But after a few second, she sees that his breathing has gotten shallow.

"This isn't good. At this rate he'll…" Sakura said, sweating rolling down her brow.

She then turns to Kakashi,

"Kakashi-sensei, can you give me a hand? We need to get him to the village and fast."

"Sure thing, Sakura," he responded, as he walks over to them.

Kneeling down, he picks up the unconscious Kyu. Placing him on his back, the group heads for the village.

_****Hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know via PM and/or review. I'll see ya later! ^o^****_


End file.
